Dragons
Powerful sentient creature that share a strong bond with nature. They spend most of their time separate from the world, rarely intervening with other races. They have a formal language, however much of their communication is direct understanding due to the choice to touch minds to convey thoughts many thousands of years ago. This is another barrier from the other races, though there are those that choose to bond with a dragon, hoping to connect with the embodiments of nature. Over time the dragons came to accept these pairings, typically they were with one of the Tyrsei, as they shared a similar outlook. Though there are few of these pairings, the dragons that gained this understanding began to venture forth somewhat. Encounters with the Senoi were very few, but not unheard of. Then the Senoi began a hunt of massive scale, stirring the dragons from their seclusion. The paired dragons went out among the Senoi, spreading word of their view. They would see an end to the killing, or end it with their own. History Unknown as of yet. Stuff ._. Think brain. Dragons, and their subspecies Dragons: Dragons. What every living soul on Ridunei know as the real force of Norenvia. The living embodiments of the elements, dragons have been considered the ultimate power known, with not even Vis being able to compare. With scales harder than steel, and claws sharper than swords, no one goes looking for a fight with these inhabitants of the islands. The species is divided into six, and four subspecies. Each are very different from the others. Fire: Their scales a bright fiery red, these dragons embody the element of fire. Their connection gives them virtually an immunity to heat, being able to channel flames from their maw. A glad at the back of their throats emits this, converting certain foods almost directly into this element. The fluid it contains is violently flammable, igniting when in contact with the air. There is only so much of this fluid they can hold at any one time, with the older dragons having a larger glad. Fire dragons are the average for the size of every subspecies. Wind: With scales a solid silver grey, these dragons embody the wind itself. The connection means they can fly faster than every other subspecies except for the dragoons, their slim bodies built for speed. While they have no means to make wind into a weapon, they can exhale their breath at gale force speeds, which often produces the same result. Other than the drakes, wind dragons are the smallest of the subspecies, with lean and powerful bodies. Water: Sapphire blue scales cover all water dragons. At home in the water more so than the sky, their bodies are made for swimming. Able to hold their breath for hours, water dragons are rarely seen, especially since they are the most uncommon apart from the dragoons. Smaller than the average dragon, they are however very sturdy. Powerful muscles line their bodies to push them through the water at high speeds. Earth: Their scales a dull brown, earth dragons are perhaps the least mobile of all the subspecies. By far the largest, each one has powerful forearms for digging through just about anything. Often making their own caves to live in, they are also the laziest of all dragons. Spending most of their time sleeping, they most often do not react to anything because of the thick scales lining their bodies. Sometimes found sleeping in the strangest of places, they are the most commonly seen dragon. Lightning: Electric blue scales adorn these dragons, and similar to the wind dragons they are built for speed. While not as fast, their slight advantage in bulk makes up for it. With a perpetual static charge, they are often struck by lightning while flying. Far from doing them harm, it energises them. As they age and are hit by more bolts of lightning, electricity slowly builds up in their bodies. After a time, they are actually emanating this constantly, with their body having adjusted to produce it after so much exposure. When mature, they are often sending out small crackles with the movements of their wings. Frost: Hard to distinguse from water dragons, their ice blue scales are the only indication. In fact, this difference means very little as it is believed they are no more than a myth. No sighting of a frost dragon has been recorded in recent history, leading most to disbelieve in their existence. The truth is simple. Living high in the snow topped mountains, few people can actually reach their homes. Spending most of their time covered in snow and ice, they are possibly the most difficult to see, even if you should come across one. Immune to the lowest of temperatures, frost dragons have a naturally low body temperature. This is due to the production of a freezing liquid within their bodies. Should they become too warm, it would turn into a gas, potentially harming their body. This liquid can be spat from their mouth, similarly to the fire dragons. Drakons: Fire/Wind: Combo! Water/Earth: Combo! Lightning/Frost: Combo! Dragoons: Always having stunning white scales, dragoons are the pinnacle of dragons evolution. They have a connection with every element, able to channel them in some form. Extremely rare amoung the species, very rarely has more than one dragoon been born within the same age. Powerful beyond measure, every dragon, regardless of their subspecies, looks up upon dragoons with awe. Often what the Tyrsei consider Dragon Lords, dragoons tend to be the most active of any dragon. Scales harder than the strongest metal, they have never been killed by an outside force, usually leaving Ridunei forever after living for several hundred years. Few dragons are able to manage this, thus they are never followed. Drakes: Stout dragons, smaller and more aggressive. Wyrms: Similar to drakes, only longer and more serpent like. Their connection to the Elements Will elaborate. They 'control' it to a degree. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:Project Norenvia Category:Norenvia Category:Inhabitants Category:Dragons